Q
Q is a highly powerful entity, who is "all knowing" and "all seeing". He's part of a species who call themselves "The Q" and resides in the "Q Continuum". Q was known for pestering the crews of the Enterprise-D, Defiant (DS9) and Voyager. Although he appears to be a "villain", Q overall has the best intentions for humanity in mind. In Defiance|Alliance these intentions are put to the true test. In trouble with the Continuum, yet again! In the year 2380, Q got in trouble for seemingly the last time with the Judging Council in the Continuum for his antics. They told him that he's done nothing but annoy people for eons and they were considering taking away his powers once an for all. He was frightened and wished to go back in time to fix his messes. He remembered that the first person he ever pestered was the El-Aurian woman, Guinan, so he went back in time with hopes of making an apogly to her, then moving on from there. He went back to the year 2293 only to find that the El-Aurian planet has been destroyed by the Borg and that the El-Aurians have fled. Q realized that Guinan was aboard the SS Lakul and went to find it. That's when he discovered the Nexus (an interstellar entity that he actually created in his youth by accident) and the fact that the Lakul was trapped in it and the USS Enerprise-B was attempting to help them. Instead of the way it happened in the Prime Universe, Q made it so the Lakul and the Enterprise could get away from the Nexus without Kirk getting swept into it, in effect keeping Kirk from "dying". This altered the course of history. Kirk still being alive gave Kash Noonien Singh the opprotunity to seek revenge on him and the opportunity to kidnapp Calius. At first Q didn't realize what he'd done until the Continuum Council got really angry at him for altering the course of history. He then realized that all that Kash put Calius through is his fault in a round about way. The Council ended up giving Q the chance to prove otherwise why he shouldn't lose his powers, however not without conditions. He was banished from the Continuum until his hearing, and he was also cursed with foresight (where everytime he looks at his own reflection, he would see one half of him as Calius), and finally he could not make time go forward or backward, he could only move with it in mortal fashion. Q and Calius (The Beginning) After he was banished from the Continuum, Q was overwhelmed with all that has just happened. He went to spend time on a deserted planet to think. Upon sitting on a huge rock on the planet's surface, he saw a small pool of water at its base. Q slowly stared down into it, seeing the one side of him as the frightened and confused Calius Kirk, which made him feel guilty for the first time in his life, which in turn wass the starting point of his journey to make it up to her. For the first time, Q and Calius encountered each other in the year 2305 on Seta XII. Q appeared to Calius as a horse in the middle of the Seta Desert while Calius was on her midnight run to feel "free" from the burdens of her life with Kash. Q ended up racing her and her horse, Bajai, to the East Ridge that over looks the Seta Sea. However, Q felt he couldn't do anything to help her this time around and turned himself into an eagle, making Calius believe he's "magical", which in turn made her call out to him to "take her away from this place.". Qs only looked sadly at her before disappearing into the rising sun. The next time he encountered her was on the Defiant (while disguised as an engineer named "Quigley"), where Q finally felt able to tell her the truth of what he had done. However, this took some time at first. Q first tried to gain a circle of trust from Calius, thinking that just showing up and telling her from the get go might be too overwhelming. This time, Q starts to realize how very different Calius is from any other human he has ever met and starts to feel that perhaps he has more of an obligation than just apologizing to her. After establishing this trust, Q finally pulls Calius aside and explains everything to her. At first he fears she will hate him, however is taken by surprise when she thanks him for changing the timeline and saving her from being an orphan. Shortly after however, Kash and Kilroy show up, yet again managing to nab Calius from the Defiant however with Q on her side now, it only proves to be a useless endeavor but it does not prove useless to Q. This act of heroism grants the head council of the Continuum to allow Q to keep his powers on one condition; He has to mentor Calius until she remembers her past with her father, a condition Q more than gladly excepts. Q and Calius: The Pact Q and Calius only start to grow closer as time goes by. Q continues to disguise himself as a crew member of the ship, his true identity only known to Calius, Shatt, Mikey, Gerald, Sheila and eventually, Gabriel Kilroy. When Gabriel goes to Romulus to capture Kash and Kilroy after a few days of not hearing anything from him, Calius becomes concerned and convinces Q to take her to the planet to see if he's alright. Her instincts turn out to be true as they encounter Trelane, a rouge member of the Q Continuum and Q's former mentee now turned nemesis. Trelane has Gabriel under his powers, turning him "evil" to toy with Kash and Kilroy. Eventually, now finding Q's odd behavior toward Calius (his friendship) more interesting, he releases Gabriel and decides to have fun with Calius instead. In this deadly "Game", Calius becomes the "game piece" where, Q, has to save her from each life robbing situation Trelane puts her in. Q insists what this madness is about in which Trelane simply states "it's a test of loyalty" and leaves it at that. As the "game" goes on, Q starts to weaken as his powers are pushed to their limits. He keeps reminding himself that one small mistake could cost the life of his now best friend. After 103 situations, Trelane decides to give them both a "5 Minute Break" in which he mocks Q by saying "This is going to end rather bloody...". Knowing Calius, too, is very weak, Q remembers something that would probably scare his nememis and save her life: a blood pact. Only once, in the whole existence of the Q, had a blood pact between a Q and a human been done, although it failed in the end, the Q going insane and killing his connection, Q felt he was much stronger than his forefather and that this bond between him and Calius proved worthy of the pact itself. Without wasting a second, Q prompts Calius to sit with her legs crossed. Q then rests his head on her legs, asking for her left hand. Trelane starts to grow curious of what is going on in front of him and insists Q tell him what hes up to, however Q ignores him, extending Calius' index finger, then with his powers, pricking her finger tip till it bleeds. He then gently places her finger over his left eye, the blood coxed to drop from Calius' confused shaking. The blood absorbs, and Q slowly sits up, now appearing weaker than before, proof that the pact worked; he is now taking on Calius' fatigue as well as his own. Trelane, in utter horror, stands from his throne like chair, yelling at Q "Do you know what you have just done?!". Q replies only with a cheapish smile, before opening his eyes, revealing the visual proof of the pact: his two colored eyes. Trelane then declares "The eye of that human girl will drive you insane!" in which Q just replies, now serious in his expression "I already have lived seeing the one half of me as Calius, now Trelane, are you convinced of my loyalty to her? I would say this is the highest form of devotion, wouldn't you?". In turn, Trelane finds himself at a loss, returning Calius, Q and Gabriel to the Defiant and fleeing. Back on board, Q explains the pact to Calius, explaining how now he was forever bonded to her for as long as she lives, that any pain she feels, so will he and that they can communicate telepathically (a power only known between Q's). He also tells her that if she is killed or "murdered" he too will die along with her, but will live on if she dies of natural causes or accidentally. This emotional moment ends with the two embracing each other tightly and Q promising Calius he will never let anyone hurt her, or take her away from him. This also is when Q realizes he "loves" Calius dearly like she was his own "flesh and blood". Q at Starfleet Academy Due to the blood pact, Q must accompany Calius everywhere she goes. When Calius is sent by Captain Aver to the Academy for the remaining two months of her probational period (The Head Council gave her six months to remember her past with Jim, if not she will be an offical adopted member of Captain Fletcher's family and the case will be dismissed) Q now finds himself yet again trying to find an appropriate disguise to blend in with. During their tour of the facility (Q disguised as a finch, following Calius around) the guide shows her all the on site clubs she can enroll in, one of them being the Starfleet Academy Equestrian Club. Calius decides this would be a perfect place for Q to hide, as a horse (and a horse being the prerequisite to join). Despite a minor argument about "proper mortal horse" behavior, Q agrees and is yet again the Chestnut Polish Arabian(See Q(horse) for further information) he was on Seta XII.(And this is when Calius realizes she met Q a year prior too) Q also disguises himself as a school counselor so he can be with Calius in his human form. (more will be added later once it is RPed) U.S.S. Alliant (2314) Because of the blood pact with Calius, Q must accompany her everywhere she goes. When Calius is promoted to Captain in 2314, Q joins along side her as her Chief Bridge Officer, a position made up by Calius. It's not an official Starfleet regulated assignment. Q and Darrin When Calius and an away team beam down aboard a planet reported to have been causing strange distortions, they are shocked when they see the planet looks like 20th century Earth cira 1960's. They then find a young man in an apartment building. When he notices them, he notices Kierreh and faints. Calius decides it's best not to leave the man there and they bring him back on board the Alliant to Sick Bay. Almost right away when Q sees him, he does not trust him. The man later reveals himself to be called Darrin LaCrosse. Calius believes it is best that he remain with them and offers for him to stay. Q is against the idea but clearly has no choice in the matter. At first Darrin minds his business from Q, but Q continues to be annoyed by Darrin's presence. (more to be added as its RPed) Q and Calius: A New Perspective Q's relationship with Calius would grow only stronger through her teenage years. Q would also become more "human" and no longer fear his emotions and become more open to those around him. However, a few weeks after he boards the Alliant with Calius, something strange comes over him when they are checking out the ships observation deck for the first time. Although Calius has always been comfortable with being affectionate toward Q, this time however, when she cuddles up to him as they are laying down looking up at the skylight, Q starts to feel strange although she has done this many times before, but this time it seemed to mean a lot more to him than ever before. He unknowingly wraps his arm around the back of her head and pulls her closer to him. They then stare at each other for a few moments, smiling, when Q feels his face go red; Q realizes, he's falling for her. This of course would start and internal conflict for Q for two reasons: Her future with him (hes too afraid to see himself how it would go) and whether this is wrong or right and best for her. About a month after Q realizes his new found affection for Calius, during a stand off with a Romulan ship regarding the space creature "Peanut" the crew of the Alliant saved, a strong and very strange "Space" storm hits both ships hard, so hard that the Alliant almost flips right on over. The storm ends up being a creation of Trelane's, to scare and "show" Calius and Q what is yet to come. In turn of these events, Trelane then kidnaps Darrin in attempt to strike a deal with him: Bring his sister back to life in exchange for Calius. Darrin of course refuses, leaving Trelane to resort to threating him instead. After Trelane returns Darrin to the Alliant, he goes straight to Calius and Q, requesting to talk to them privately. He tells them of what just happened and thinks its a good idea to hide away from Trelane until the time comes where they will have to fight him. Much to Q's dismay, they agree to go back in time to the 1960s to hide with Darrin and his band. This is where Q's feelings for Calius begin to elevate. When Darrin takes Calius, Q, and the others to go see his band at a place called "The Shack", Q attempts to confess his feelings to Calius when he notices her looking at her friends, who, all except for Calvin, seem to have found their soulmates. Even though Q somewhat dodges around actually saying it, it causes Calius to faint due to her nerves. Q realizes it wasn't the right time or place. A day later, Darrin's band mates realize they have to do something to get either one of them to confess their feelings. They at first try to talk Calius into it, but are unable to coax her so they decide that they need to use their musical magic to help Q see the light. This also fails, however, and Darrin finally giving into the fact that Q and Calius love each other, gives a spiritual speech to Q. This works, which prompts Q to see what Calius' future would be like if she were to be with him. Of course, despite his fears, Calius appears to be more than happy as Q's wife, so much that they even conceive a child together, a girl, named Quynn after Q's mentor. Upon returning to the present, Q decides he will tell Calius his feelings that night, surprising her with a moonlight piano serenade. To further make this a night one Calius will never forget, after spilling his heart out to her, he asks her to marry him, in which, of course, she says yes. The next morning, after Q and Calius tell their friends of the good news, Charley warns Q about what is to come ahead, even informing him that Calius may very well die, not because of Trelane, but because of her Q self overwhelming her human side and that Q will have her life in his hands. However, it seems now nothing or no one could ever take these two away from eachother except for Trelane; the last obstacle they must face that will test Q's ultimate loyalty and love for Calius. Q, Calius V.S Trelane After Trelane finds out via the crew of the Alliant that Calius and Q are hiding in the 1960s, he goes and attempts to kill them, turning Darrin and the band into dogs. Of course this plan fails in the end, however it angers Trelane to go back to the Continuum and kill the Head Judge Q in attempt to finally lure Calius and Q to him. Knowing that Trelane has now taken things too far, Q, Calius, Darrin, their friends and the band decide to leave the 20th century and head back to the 24th. They inform the crew of the Alliant whats going on and that the time has now come to get rid of Trelane once and for all. Besides Calius and Q, only the band members tag along to show their support. Once they all arrive in the Continuum, they can see it is in utter chaos, they also find out that Calius can see the Continuum for what it truly is. Q2 then shows up, telling them the seriousness of the situation at hand and then takes them to the Main Hall where they meet the Acting Head Judge and the other members of the high council. The Main Hall is packed with injured Qs and Qs just wishing to seek refuge from Trelanes powers. The Acting Head Judge then explains to Calius that it is her and Q that must stop Trelane by repeating the same acting Picard did when Trelane first tried to over throw the Continuum and the Universe; by thrusting the same sword Picard used, infused with the essence of Q himself, into Trelane, "killing" him. Calius has doubts at first, not entirely sure if she can even do this, however Q tells her that nothing can stop them and that there strong bound and love for each other will see them through in the end. But before they decide to go after Trelane, he shows up, only an image and asks to talk to Calius alone. She agrees, much to Qs dismay but accompanies her as the sword but in the form of a small dagger. Trelane brings them to a long table where he asks her to sit on the far end. He purposes that he will leave the Continuum and the universe alone if Calius agrees to marry him instead of Q. Of course, Calius refuses his offer and the fight begins. Trelane takes them from the table to a make shift ancient Roman stadium, in which the fight takes place. In the stands, Darrin and the band sit with "Dark shadows" that fill the remaining seats. As the fight begins, Calius' Q side begins to fight against her, and Q has to make sure he doesn't throw of the equal balance of control he has over Calius' body while she holds onto the sword, of course during some parts of the fight, his anger and over protective nature for Calius kicks in and he crosses the line, which only makes Calius' Q side fight against her human side more, however it has its benefits; Calius can see faded dots appearing on Trelane. She finds the most faded one and tries to aim her sword for it. Trelane continues to taunt Calius and Q as the fight progresses. He eventually almost succeeds in killing Calius, but Q, yet again takes over her body and dodges the attack. The longer the fight goes on, the weaker and more pain Calius begins to feel and Q begins to worry. Through thought he pep talks Calius, but further more he tells her how much he loves her that they can't give up; they need to destroy Trelane once and for all. This works, and Calius with the last ounce of strength in her manages to stab Trelane in the weak spot, however before she can even see him turn into tiny pieces of dust, her human side can finally take no more and she falls; her Q side has killed her. After everything turns back to normal, and Trelanes hold of the Continuum and any evidence showing so vanishes, Darrin is the first to notice that Calius is laying motionless on the ground of the Main Hall. Charley also runs over, the first to get to her. He confirms that she's dead. Q becomes horrified with shock and disbelief that his true love, after all of this, is now gone. He sits down beside her and sobs, begging for her to come back to him. Charley then softly reminds Q that there is still one way he can safe his loves life. Q doesn't take much time to think about it, stating he can't live without Calius anymore, that he's been waiting so long for her and that life would be meaningless without her with him, so he draws a light from his soul;his immortality and fuses it into Calius' body, giving up his immortal life to save the only thing that has ever mattered or meant anything to him. After a few lingering seconds, Calius manages to finally move, now alive again. Q and the others are greatly relieved and Q embraces her tightly, telling her how happy he is that shes alive. Even though Q and the others try to tell Calius she never died to begin with, she knows this is false because during her few moments in the "afterlife" she sees her mother and Quinn. She tells Darrin that her mother says hi and that she loves him and then she tells Q that Quinn is very proud of him for all he has done. After the Acting Head Judge and the rest of the Continuum thank Calius and Q for saving them, they all go back home, safe, to the Alliant. Q and Calius: Post Continuum Civil War and Beyond A few months later, Calius and Q have decided on a date for their wedding. Q, along with to be Best Man, Darrin help in preparing for the big day, however not without some complications! Darrin and Q request strictly that the bachelor party will have no strippers or any other acts of female display and this angers Peter, now assuming this party is going to be a huge dud, so while Q and the gang are checking out possible places to have the wedding ceremony and reception at, Peter leaves to find some party entertainment that will satisfy his needs. Category:Characters Allaince Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Q Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Odyssey Category:Star Trek: Perdition Category:Canon Characters